ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is an Arachnichimp from Aranhaschimmia. He was first used in What Are Little Girls Made Of? He has an Ultimate form. Appearance Spidermonkey is an agile four-armed monkey. He has four eyes, resembling a real monkey. Spidermonkey has in common with Fourarms and Wildmutt because he is beast-like as well (although, since he is called "spidermonkey", he should have eight limbs, not just six). Spidermonkey can spin webs from his tail (seemingly inspired by Stinkfly's ability to eject sticky goop) which were at one point stated to be as strong as steel. However, they have also been shredded on a regular basis, and so this seems somewhat unlikely. (A note: his webbing is obviously not as strong as earth spider webbing, per thickness.) He has supernatural adhesive skills, and has superhuman agility. Also, he surprisingly can swim. In the episode Birds of a Feather, Simian (an Arachnichimp), said that their ears are better than humans. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance but his head and facial features are the same as it appears in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but with four eyes. Also, his eyes have black pupils. His green sashes are gone. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his skin is a paler shade of blue. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he no longer has the sashes and wears the Omnimatrix IV symbol on his chest once more. His hair is flipped up, and he has four eyes. Super Spidermonkey Super Spidermonkey can lift up a car. He can shoot webbing from his mouth. His body is considerably larger. His muscles show, and his voice is deepened. His tail has disappeared. Super Spidermonkey can't see, but he can feel the vibrations around him. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance. He is used in The Negative Effect to fight AmpFibian. He is used by Ben in Highbreed Invaded: Part 2 to go ultimate. In F.A.I.L., he escapes from a trap set by some of Ben's villains. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his OV appearance. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 1 by Evil Ben to web Grey Matter. He goes Ultimate Spidermonkey in Part 2. Terry 12 Spidermonkey is one of Terry's original 12. Appearances *Face to Face (Terry 12) (first appearance) *Hexed! Appearances *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiki Sakurai) Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Teamwork (first re-appearance) *Ken 10: Training(Accidental Transformation, Selected alien was Terraspin) Ben 10: Alien Universe / Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Albedo Returns (by Ben) *Feel My Ghostly Wrath'' *''Homesick Trilogy: The Final Part'' (by Ben) *''Limited'' (BiA) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *To The Past (first reappearance) *Hero's Challenge (x2) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Can't Investigate This (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''The Negative Effect (first reappearance) *Highbreed Invaded: Part 2'' *''F.A.I.L. '' Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Trivia *In each appearance with Albedo in the episode, Spidermonkey was used by Ben. *Spidermonkey was redesigned in Ben 10: Alien Queen, but never used after said point. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Welcome to Star Command (goes Ultimate) *Tangeans vs. Anodites *Crisis on Terradino *A Poisonous Return *Split Personality (used by Lazy Ben; goes Ultimate) Ben 10 Infinite Forms He makes his first reappearance in A New Threat: Part 1 to catch Argit. Ben 10: Generations *First reappears in Benship as a Cameo to become Ultimate Spidermonkey Tommy 12 Tommy gets Spidermonkey from the arachnachimps who jumped on Zachtation in Tommy 12,000,000. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Knight of the living rightmare *Khyber's preview *Spidermonkey Duel *10.10.11 Galactic Protectors: Alien Force *What Are Little Girls Made Of? *Be-Knighted *Darkstar Rising *Good Copy, Bad Copy *Birds of a Feather *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *Inferno *Fool's Gold *Simple *Single-Handed *If All Else Fails *Busy Box *Time Heals *The Final Battle: Part 1 *The Final Battle: Part 2 *Spidermonkey stared in three movies, Spidermonkey, Spidermonkey 2, and Spidermonkey 3. Galactic Protectors: Ultimate Alien *Fame *Video Games *Andreas' Fault *Hero Time *Reflected Glory *Perplexahedron *Absolute Power: Part 2 *The Transmognification of Eunice *It's Not Easy Being Chelsea *Carter 10,000 Returns *The Purge *Simian Says *Double or Nothing *The Perfect Girlfriend *The Mother of All Vreedles *At the end of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, a trailer was shown for The Amazing Spidermonkey. Galactic Protectors: Omniverse *Spidermonkey stared in The Amazing Spidermonkey. *The More Things Change: Part 1 *Have I Got A Deal For You *So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies? Ben 10: The Omniwars Spidermonkey first appears in Swapped. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Deep Under (First Appearance by Brandon) *The Battle For Earth Part 2 *Robot Cops *The Ultimate Device John Smith 10 After DNAliens corrupted the Arachnichimp sample, John scans Simian, making him the new DNA source. Appearances By John *Simian Says (John Smith 10) By Gwen *Knight's Temple *Trade Off (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildvine) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Out of Luck *Traitor Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Fight (in Omni's head) *Leaf 12 *Corruption (John Smith 10) *Doctor in the House *Fitting In By John *Rematch *Dreams (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Darkness and Power (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By Chris Otto *When Heroes Collide Part 1 Ancient Times By Ahmad *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By John *Black Knight (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker By John *Battle of the Mind (first re-appearance) By Ben *Incursion (John Smith 10) *Malware's Revenge (accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) Kingdom Hearts * Deep Jungle (first re-appearance) (x2) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Spidermonkey first appeared as a summon for Agent Six. Appearances Summoned by Agent Six *Beast (JSXFF) *Liftoff Apperances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Divide and Conquer Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Dee Bradly Baker Appearances *''Break Out (BTDW)'' (first reappearance) (cameo) Gallery Ben10 Ultimate Alien Ben10,000 - Spidermonkey.jpg|Ben 10,000 with a Spidermonkey hologram Spidermonkey.gif Spidermonkey.png Spidermonkey Defender.jpg|Spidermonkey toy Toonixspidermonkey.jpeg|Toonix Spidermonkey 180px-SpiderVerse.PNG|spidermonkey being chased 185px-Spidermonkey_Omniverse_Transformation.png|spidermonkeys eyes open 185px-SpidermonkeyOmniverseTransformation.PNG|spidermonkey transformation 185px-SpiderVerseTransformation.PNG|spidermonkeys eyes closed spidermonkey omniverse.PNG|Omniverse spidermonkey 180x180_profile_ben10af_spidermonkey_01.jpg|spidermonkey sp.png|spidermonkey in Max 13 spidermonkeyn10.png|Noah 10: Super Matrix Dennis as Spidermonkey.jpg|Dennis as Spidermonkey Spidermonkey BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey in BTDW SpidermonkeyJoshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as Spidermonkey in Joshua 10 BTE Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey in BTE Category:Hero Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Galaxy Quest Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Spider Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Finn 10 Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Category:T-12 Category:Variable X Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Arachnichimp Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti)